


Lullaby for a Baby Assassin

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ezio as a father, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, mini Ezio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ezio…" Cristina whispered with her last breath, her eyes drooping. "Take care of Isabella…"</p><p>"Who is Isabella?" the hooded assassin asked his dying love, tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>"Your daughter," whispered the woman before closing her eyes for a final time.</p><p>And with that she was gone.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ezio Meets Isabella

He stormed up the stairs, on the lookout for anyplace a little girl would be hiding. He opened the door to each room, carefully scanning for the elusive child.

"She knows how to hide," the assassin muttered to himself before coming to a room that must've belonged to Isabella. There were two dead men outside, mercenaries by the looks of them, and an older woman who must've been the little girl's nanny.

Ezio stepped into the room, getting a feel for his daughter. He took a step further into the room and froze as a quiet sniffle caught his attention. He couldn't see anyone until he glanced at the bed.

There!

Movement from underneath the bed didn't escape his notice. He crept up to the bed and paused before getting down onto his hands and knees.

"Isabella?" he called out in a quiet voice. "Come out; I won't hurt you."

A minute passed until he saw her. She slowly crawled out from under the bed, her eyes red and puffy with tears. Once she was standing, Ezio sucked in his breath.

Isabella was a cute little girl with dark brown- black curls, deep chocolate eyes and a pink mouth that was turned into a pout. She wore a pretty dress in a lovely shade of blue and was barefooted. Ezio couldn't stop himself from placing his hands underneath her arms and lifting her up into his arms.

Immediately, the little girl began to wiggle, not wanting to be held by this strange man. Ezio shifted his hold on her before noticing a small doll on the floor. He picked it up and used it to distract Isabella while he quickly left the room and the dead behind. Isabella automatically brightened when presented with her doll and happily occupied herself while Ezio carried her down into the garden for a quick escape.

"There is no time to waste," he murmured as crashing footsteps sounded from outside the ruins of the once beautiful home. Ezio quickly scaled the garden's back wall with one hand, holding onto Isabella with his spare arm. The girl looked halfway terrified, halfway excited as the assassin began to jump from building to building. He couldn't afford to do any daredevil stunts, not with precious cargo.

He started when the child began to squirm, wanting to be put down. He stopped on top of the cathedral and set her down, keeping an eye on her as she toddled around, exploring her surroundings, one thumb tucked into her mouth, her other hand on her doll.

She made a questioning sound, stopping in front of Ezio and holding her doll out to him. Ezio, not knowing what else to do, knelt in front of her and accepted the offered toy.

Isabella then toddled over to the edge of the roof and peered down, making Ezio rush over to make sure she didn't fall. She pointed to the ground and made a cooing sound around her thumb. To Ezio, it sounded like she was asking a question.

"Please stay away from the edge," he told her, his heart slowing back to normal when she obeyed him. Isabella sat on his foot, snuggling her head into his leg and promptly fell asleep.

Ezio picked up Isabella and held her in his arms, though not as awkwardly as the first time. He took in the distance from the rooftop to the ground.

He decided not to chance it.

Ezio descended by using a trellises that led into the gardens and took off from there, making a straight shot to the Auditore villas.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio spends time with Isabella

Ezio smiled sadly as he laid Isabella down on his bed and marveled at the little girl who he had unknowingly created with Cristina. The little girl twitched in her sleep before rolling over onto her stomach, where she settled down.

“You sleep on your belly?” he mused with a smile. “Just like me, piccolina.”

Isabella smiled at his voice as Ezio laid down next to her, placing her hands behind his head as he thought about Cristina raising his daughter. Did Manfredo Soderini know that Isabella wasn’t his flesh and blood? Judging by the fact that Ezio had Isabella located the little girl in a lavish room, he speculated that Manfredo Soderini had cared for her as though she were his.

What were her first words?

When is her birthday?

When she learn to walk?

What is her favorite color?

Ezio wondered about the new life he stumbled upon by fate and started when he felt Isabella climbing on top of his stomach and peering at him through his hood. She reached forward and took a hold of his hood before peeling it away. A bright smile appeared on her face at Ezio’s face as she squealed before launching herself at him with a loud squeal.

Ezio sat up with Isabella hugging his neck, his hand on her back as he stood and began to walk around the villa, gently rubbing her back as he went through all the rooms, showing her his home. The servants that he passed by would stop their nightly cleaning long enough to incline their heads to him out of respect before continuing on with their chores.

Ezio was interrupted halfway through his tour by a low rumbling coming from Isabella’s stomach.

“Forgive me, mia bella,” he apologized, feeling like a horrible father. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he discovered that the cook was getting ready to retire for bed.

“Signore Auditore,” she greeted him. “Is your little one hungry?” She began to bustle around the kitchen, getting a simple meal of bread, cheese and meat put together for the little girl, who ate with hunger.

“Slow down, Isabella. Your meal isn’t going anywhere!” he chuckled as the little girl looked up at him with her cheeks full of bread. She hugged her doll close to her, as how she hadn’t let the cloth bodied plaything out of her sight and grinned at him.

Ezio chuckled as he picked her up and placed her into his lap, where he began to feed her himself.

Ezio found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his little daughter. He adored the way she rested her head on his chest and how she clutched at his robes before drifting off to sleep again.

“Sleep, amora,” he whispered, standing and nodding to the cook before whisking his sleeping daughter up into his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Piccolina~ little one  
> Mia bella~ my beautiful  
> Amora~ my love


End file.
